Tu avais promis d'être là pour Noël
by Fifi03
Summary: Harry avait promis à Ginny de revenir pour Noël, alors elle attends.


_Voilà une petite OS qui m'est venue un soir, comme ça. En espérant que ça vous plaise !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tu avais promis d'être là pour Noël...<strong>

Je regarde pour la énième fois par la fenêtre, espérant de voir ta silhouette se découper de la neige. Je soupire encore une fois, me rattachant à tes mots, à ta promesse. Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais pour Noël, nous sommes le 25 décembre, te serais-tu perdu ?

La cuisine de ma mère m'a semblé fade, la présence de Fleur m'indifférait. Je te veux toi, te savoir en vie, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser encore une fois. Harry, reviens-moi. Tu avais promis d'être là pour Noël avant de partir à cette « chasse aux Horcruxes », alors tu vas la tenir, hein, ta promesse ? Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser espérer comme ça pour rien, tu m'entends ? Je suis lassée de regarder par cette fenêtre qui ne me renvoie que le jardin du Terrier. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, je veux te voir au plus vite.

Viens, regarde, la porte d'entrée n'est pas fermée, même si à présent la nuit est tombée. Harry, reviens, toi, mon frère, Hermione. Vous êtes fous, fous à lier alors revenez. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, combien de temps suis-je restée devant cette fenêtre qui lacère mon cœur chaque secondes passées ?

- Ginny.

Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux parler à personne d'autre que toi. Je t'attendrais des jours s'il le faut, mais tu viendras, parce que tu l'as promis. Tu avais dit _''qu'un Potter tient toujours ses promesses''_. …tait-ce un mensonge ? As-tu dit cela pour que je te laisse partir ? Oh Harry, je sais que cette quête est très importante pour toi, pour les sorciers, pour Dumbledore. Mais pour une fois, ne veux-tu pas ne pas l'écouter et venir auprès de moi ? Rien qu'un jour, rien qu'une fois et après tu repartiras.

- Ginny. Il est plus de minuit à présent, il ne viendra pas...

Je me retourne enfin et toise Fleur avant de sentir les larmes de désespoir me monter. Non, Harry, tu me l'avais promis ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point je t'aime ? Imbécile ! Triple excrément de Veracrasse ! Menteur ! Menteur !

À présent les larmes coulent, sans chemin, sans fin. Elles continuent pour prouver que je t'aime et que je te déteste encore plus. Elles montrent au monde à quel point j'ai mal. C'est trop douloureux, Harry. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire, qu'il se vide. Il se vide à travers mes larmes, à travers la détresse que j'éprouve.

Deux bras frêles, si loin d'être les tiens m'enlacent alors. Un doux parfum de Lilas chatouille mes narines et des longs cheveux dorés caressent ma joue humide. C'est alors que je me laisse vraiment aller, juste une fois, rien qu'un petit moment de faiblesse dans les bras de ma belle-sœur.

- Chut... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger...

Harry, comment lui faire comprendre que tout ne fait que de commencer ? Rien ne va, rien ne va plus ! Pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est-il né ? Pourquoi fait-il tant de mal aux gens ? Pourquoi s'en prends-t-il juste à toi ? Pourquoi dois-je subir tout cela ? C'est injuste ! J'ai juste laissé mon cœur t'aimer.

Je vous en pris Merlin, faite que la douleur cesse, je sens à présent la nausée monter. Je cours jusque dans la salle de bain et vide toute l'amertume qui se trouve dans mon corps, toute cette haine qui me ronge à présent, toute cette tristesse qui s'écoule dans ma chair. Tout s'arrête subitement. Je me relève et me rince la bouche. En croisant mon reflet dans le miroir, je comprends enfin l'étendu des dégâts. Cette fille aux yeux rougis, aux cernes noirs, ce n'est pas moi, ce ne doit pas être moi. Je refuse cela.

Je suis forte, courageuse, pourquoi arrives-tu à me mettre dans cet état pathétique, Harry ? En voyant l'écho de mon image, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ne te mérite pas. Toi, tu affrontes tous les dangers qui rodent dehors, les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et bien d'autres personnes dangereuses dont je ne connais l'existence. Comment puis-je être aussi dramatique ?

Dès à présent, je serais, forte Harry, je te le promets, et je tiens mes promesses, _moi_. Je ne pleurerais plus pour des choses aussi frivoles que ton absence. Je te mériterais, Harry. Lorsque tu reviendras, je serais digne de toi, tu as ma parole.

Peut-être que tu n'es pas venu ce Noël-ci, mais crois-moi, nous en aurons plein d'autres, j'en suis persuadée...


End file.
